


The Birthday Skirt

by alafaye



Series: Of Catboys and Heros [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry birthday and Draco has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Skirt

Draco felt one of his ears twitched and sighed in tandem. He turned to Hermione who was looking rather put out as well. "Anything?"

She shook her head. "No. Nothing new."

Draco sighed and grabbed his tail as it swung up because he heard some whispered conversations behind one of the racks about how much he'd yell if his tail was pulled. "We should've gone to Milan."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "I think so. Was that the one that had the blue corset?"

Draco nodded and started for the exit. "Yes. And the light yellow teddy that you liked."

Hermione nodded and together they Apparated to the exact shop they'd been discussing. When they entered, a young shop clerk approached them. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, welcome. We didn't expect to see you again so soon."

It certainly would've been true, too, but they both had lovers who were insatiable and the pile of items they'd bought two months ago had already been worn and fucked through. And in addition to needing to fulfill the appetites of three sex fiends, Draco needed to find something spectacular for Harry's birthday.

"Would you like a private room this time?" the clerk asked. "Or would you like to just browse our racks?"

"A private screening if you wouldn't mind," Hermione said.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she barely tilted her head toward the back of the store where several shoppers were watching them with interest. One of them, Draco noted, was holding a camera. He nodded. "Yes, a private screening."

The clerk nodded and ushered them into the back where they were shown a room larger than their current hotel apartment. She cast several spells for privacy and then one to bring in the first items. It was a general selection, showing different pieces.

"Now, is there something specific you had in mind?" the clerk asked.

"The corsets, please," Draco asked.

The clerk waved her wand and the original pieces swept to the side as a new rack was presented to them, this one showing the different styles of corsets. Draco leaned forward in his seat. "The one in the middle." It moved closer and he had it turned so he could see it from the back. "I'd like to try this one if it comes in blue."

The clerk nodded. "Size, sir?"

"34A," he said. In an instant, it was before him and he went into the dressing room to try it on. He heard Hermione asking to see the teddies and when he came out, she was waiting to try on the one she liked.

"This one, for sure," he said. "Is there a garter belt to match this?"

The clerk nodded and the set floated in. "As you can see, there is also a set of blue lace underwear and our experts recommend white or black nylons."

"Both, thank you," he said.

Hermione left the dressing room. "Does this style come in a light green?" When it was before her, she nodded. "Both of them."

"Will that be all?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, thank you," Draco said.

"Very well," she waved her wand and the other items disappeared. She had their purchases wrapped up in white boxes and a couple of receipts appeared in her hand. "Will you be settling this now or at a later date?"

"Send them to the British branch of Gringotts if you please," Draco said. "To the Malfoy account."

She nodded and the receipts disappeared. "There is a back door through there, sir." The clerk pointed.

"Thank you," Draco said. He heard Hermione echo him.

"Have you a good day and please come again," the clerk said.

Outside the store, they considered where to next. "We have a couple more hours so we could try out the new spa that opened up," Hermione suggested.

"But first, I want to head to _Antonio's_ ," Draco said. "He sent an owl that he'd just received a new shipment."

"For what now?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled and lead the way. "Another skirt. It's Harry's birthday after all and I haven't had a new one in a couple of months."

Hermione sighed. "At this rate, you're going to have more than me."

Draco laughed and jogged the last couple of feet to the store. He could hear years of upbringing chastising him for the lack of decorum, but he was excited. Harry's response to Draco's cross dressing was always pleasing for them both and it was true--he hadn't bought a new skirt in a couple of months. He couldn't wait to see what was new.

And _Antonio's_ was the perfect place to buy his skirts.

The previous store, _A Witch's Wonderland_ , could be discreet, but didn't advertise to cross-dressing or adventurous couples. It advertised only to a female market. They welcomed any clients, true, and were willing to sell their clothing to any one, but they preferred selling to females only.

_Antonio's_ on the other hand welcomed any clientele and made most of its money from homosexual and cross-dressing clients. And best of all--the owner always let Draco in on any new shipments.

"Draco!" Antonio called out from the counter where he had been in a discussion with one of the clerks.

Draco accepted the hug given. "How are you, my friend?"

Antonio waggled his eyebrows. "I've met the cutest man. Dark and quite loud." They laughed and Hermione scoffed behind them.

"As if you have any room to talk, Hermione," Draco said cheerfully. "Between Blaise and Ron, really."

Antonio laughed. "How are you my dear with those two rascals?"

She smiled and shrugged. "They're a handful, but I adore them."

"Oh, I'm sure they're a handful," Antonio winked. Hermione blushed, but nodded in good nature. Antonio turned to the clerk still at the counter and spoke in rapid Italian. He smiled at Draco and Hermione. "To the back, my friends. You have to see the latest fashions. I think you'll like them."

They went through a couple of doors before they found themselves in a room where one side has several racks and opposite was a wall of mirrors. Antonio turned and locked the door physically before casting several spells. He tapped the side of his nose.

"These we can only sell to our best clients at this time," he said with a mischievous smile. "They will not be available to the public for at least two other weeks."

Draco smiled happily. "First picks, perfect."

Antonio laughed and waved his wand, organizing the racks by Draco's preference. The suits, of course, in back and then the Muggle imitations that were popular. In front were the skirts, dresses and tops. Draco eagerly strode forward and set about choosing which he preferred.

Hermione, he noted, was beside him, discarding several pieces herself. Once Draco had an armful, he went to the curtained dressing room and tried on what he'd found. He walked the length of the mirrors, trying to see if he could pull any of the skirts off. He repeated the process--finding clothes off the rack and then trying them on--several times. Many of the pieces had to be discarded right away because they bothered his tail. He could've had Antonio alter them so they wouldn't, but then the skirt itself would be ruined.

Hermione finished after him and he smirked to himself. For having been upset by the fact that he'd forced her to the shop, she was having fun.

At the end of it all, they'd spent quite a bit between the two of them and he looked forward to the next week when they'd be in Crete and showing off all of their purchases.

First things first, though. Harry's birthday and the week they'd have to themselves.

Draco couldn't wait.

~~~

Hermione and Draco went back to the hotel and took advantage of the lack of partners to hog the bathrooms. Blaise, Ron, and Harry were spending the afternoon doing whatever they wanted to and all five of them would meet later on at the restaurant for Harry's birthday. From there, Harry and Draco would come back to the hotel and Blaise, Ron, and Hermione were going on to a small village in Southern Greece to stay for the week in a villa Blaise had inherited.

Draco first laced up the corset and then pulled on his nylons. The garter belt was next and then his shirt. It was a new one like his skirt. Light gray to match his eyes, it hugged his body tightly because of the corset, but didn't have any creases and the sleeves ended just before his elbows. The skirt was a darker gray with bits of glitter shot through it and hung to his knees.

He slipped on a pair of black sandals with a small heel and applied only a little make-up.

He smiled in his mirror when he was done and wondered how long it would take for Harry's self-control to break.

~~~

"You, my little tease, need to be punished," Harry whispered in Draco's ear as they waited for the elevator. His hand was cupping Draco's arse possessively.

Draco smirked to himself. "And how am I to be punished?"

The doors opened and Harry dragged Draco in. He pushed Draco up against the wall and pushed his thigh between Draco's legs. "I can think of any number of things, my love. Maybe I should tie you up and leave you in the room by yourself?" He nipped at Draco's chin. "Or maybe I should take you over my knee and spank you?" Another bite, this time to Draco's nose. "Or should I fucked you with a dildo and not let you come?"

"Harry," Draco whimpered. He rocked against his lover's knee and bit his lip.

Harry's eyes darkened and his kissed Draco harshly, teeth biting into skin. "I think I'll just fuck you until you pass out."

Draco made an inarticulate noise and pulled Harry in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Harry growled and pulled Draco's hips closer to his. His hand kneaded Draco's arse, threatening to lift the skirt up.

"I can't wait to fuck you with this skirt on," Harry said.

Draco whimpered. "Going to have to get this shirt off."

Harry looked like he wanted to do just that, but the elevator had arrived at their floor and Draco found himself being pulled quickly to their room. The door slammed shut and Draco found himself sans shirt before he could blink.

He raised an eyebrow and his ears twitched in impatience as Harry stepped back, hands fixed on Draco's hips. There was little green left and Draco knew he was only moments away from a thorough fucking. "Did you get this today?" Harry asked. His voice was deeper, huskier, and Draco shivered in pleasure.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Like it?"

Harry pushed Draco against the door and up. His head bent and sucked at Draco's neck. Draco squeezed Harry's shoulders, rubbing himself against Harry's stomach. Harry lifted his head. "Are you wearing underwear?"

Draco nodded and briefly stood so his underwear could be pulled off. Harry smiled up at Draco and slowly stood, running his hands smoothly up the white stockings and then Draco's thighs. He tugged on Draco's thighs and Draco eagerly jumped up to wrap them around Harry. He heard the whispered incantation and felt the lube, cold as it was.

He closed his eyes and titled his head back when Harry quickly prepared him. "Now," he whimpered when Harry used a fourth finger.

Harry pulled Draco's head down for a bruising kiss and entered Draco in one thrust. Draco screamed into the kiss and Harry bit his tongue. The pace was fast, furious, and absolutely glorious. Harry broke the kiss only to bite at Draco's neck again, chanting "Mine," under his breath.

Draco came first, the friction from his cock between their stomachs too much, and felt Harry follow immediately.

~~~

Draco raised his eyebrow when Harry tossed him onto the divan in the living room. He reached for his clothes when he saw Harry undressing, but dropped them at the command from Harry. When Harry was gloriously nude, the dark haired wizard knelt between Draco's legs and licked his lips, staring at Draco's cock.

"This was a very good surprise," Harry said.

Draco smiled softly at his lover. "Happy Birthday."

Harry smiled and leaned up to share a soft kiss with Draco. "Thank you, love." He kissed his way down to the top of the corset. His hands were hot as they ran over the many different parts of the corset. "This...was a perfect choice for you. And the skirt..." His hungry eyes all but burned through the gray fabric.

Draco smirked and lifted his hips a little bit. "Like it, lover?"

Harry smiled and pulled Draco toward himself. Draco had to put his legs on Harry's shoulders to keep himself upright. Harry ran his hands under to Draco's arse and to where Draco's tail was still attached. The warm hand closed around the furry appendage and rubbed it. Draco groaned and his head fell back. It shouldn't feel that good to have the tail petted, but his cock filled immediately.

He gasped when he felt Harry lick at the tip and lifted his head to watch. Harry was focused, one hand still rubbed Draco's tail and the other was playing with Draco's balls. His tongue slid into the slit of Draco's cock, seeking out the fluid before it escaped. He did this a few times before opening his mouth and swallowing Draco's cock.

Harry's hand moved away from Draco's balls to tease at Draco's perineum. Draco gurgled and his head fell back again. When Harry pulled up to suck only at Draco's tip, Draco's couldn't hold back; his orgasm ripped from him.

Gasping for breath, Draco watched through lidded eyes as Harry moved them to the bedroom and settled them both on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Harry when Harry kissed him softly.

"Mmm," Harry said. One of his hands was resting on Draco's side, but the other was petting Draco's ear, lulling the other boy into a calm state.

"I'm glad that there was nothing they could do about these," Harry said.

Draco raised an eyebrow lazily. "Oh?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." He absently reached for Draco's tail which had been hitting him lightly. "Well, not all the time, but...I love these."

Draco chuckled only to moan when Harry's hand turned serious and rubbed against the base of the ears. Draco closed his eyes and tipped his head to get more. Harry's breath ghosted by his ear and his tongue followed, teasing Draco's ear lobe.

"So fucking sexy, love," Harry said.

Draco half-smiled and pushed his hips against Harry's. "More."

Harry pulled away, shaking his head when Draco reached for him. He looked through their toy bag and came back with a pair of handcuffs. He smiled wickedly and kissed Draco as he put them on Draco. When they were secure, he used a Sticking Charm to keep them against the wall.

"I wish I had a camera," Harry said. "You look fucking incredible like this. Flushed, panting, sweaty. A perfect picture of debauchery."

Draco mewled, straining for his lover. Harry smiled and settled between Draco's legs. He pushed into Draco, almost dry if it was for the fact that they'd fucked all ready, and his elbows locked Draco's legs into Draco's chest.

"All right?" Harry asked.

Draco breathed slowly. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Apple, right?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "Apple. Now fuck me, Harry."

Harry grinned and used only his hips to fuck Draco. It was shallow and not quick, but it wasn't love making either. Draco breathed slowly, letting the tingle build up between them. He gasped when Harry happened to brush his prostate and bit his lip when Harry didn't. Harry watched him, unconcerned with his own pleasure, focusing only on Draco.

"Fucking beautiful," Harry whispered.

Draco whimpered and arched his back, getting a better angle for Harry to go faster. The angle also let Harry his his prostate every thrust.

"Close," Draco whispered, closing his eyes against the rising pleasure.

"Open your eyes," Harry whispered.

Draco shook his eyes; as much as loved this close intimacy, sometimes, it was too much. He gasped when his legs where let down and his arms were free to move. He brought his arms down to wrap around Harry and his legs were tight around Harry's waist. Harry buried his head into Draco's neck and his thrusts continued as slowly as before.

"A little more," Harry whimpered.

When they came, it was within seconds of the other and Draco felt tears at the edges of his eyes, so intense was his orgasm.

~~~

"Can you move?" Harry asked half an hour later.

Draco shook his head. "Barely. Don't wanna anyway."

Harry laughed and shifted so he wasn't lying on Draco. He kept his head buried in Draco's neck, however. His hand was petting Draco's ear. "We need to get you out of these clothes."

Draco growled. "The staff are wizards; they'll be able to clean it."

Harry yawned and waved his hand. The clothes were folded neatly at the foot of the bed. Draco wiggled, itching a few bits of his skin he hadn't realized were itchy. He moaned happily. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," Harry said. He sounded only a couple of breaths away from sleep.

Draco smiled and kissed his love's hair. "Happy Birthday, Harry."


End file.
